


and I picked flowers to braid in my hair

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trip Lives, Will I ever learn how to tag?, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's hand unconsciously found its way into her hair and he twirled a curl around his finger. "Would you let me braid your hair?"</p><p>Trip has a a special request for Daisy that warms her heart late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I picked flowers to braid in my hair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a headcanon on twitter, and I just couldn't resist writing it.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is entirely unbeta'd, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammer errors :)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy, and I'd be really happy about comments and kudos :)

"Are you awake?"

Daisy stirred slightly. It was late and she had already started to doze off on the couch, her book laying open on her chest, when Trip's voice startled her. She cracked one eye open and lifted her head off his lap just a little. "I am now." 

She wiggled around for a second, trying to find a position that hurt her back slightly less, her round belly making the movement a lot harder than it was supposed to be. "What is it?"

Trip's hand unconsciously found its way into her hair and he twirled a curl around his finger. "Would you let me braid your hair?"

Daisy let out a snort, but felt bad about it the second she noticed the sincerity in his eyes. She pushed herself up on one elbow and turned as far as her belly would allow. "Why?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes, just kept playing with the strand of her hair and mumbled: "Ya know, if we're gonna have a baby girl... I should know how to braid hair, don't ya think? I just - I don't wanna disappoint her."

Daisy felt her chest go tight with affection as she placed her palm on his cheek. "Babe, you're not going to disappoint her. Where's this coming from?"

He sighed deeply. "The other day when I dropped Aaron and Lucas off at school, I saw all those little girls with their complicated hair-do's and I realized I couldn't do French braids or Dutch braids or anything like that." 

He finally looked at her now, and the serious concern on his face made her heart clench painfully.

She sat up straight to look at him properly, interlacing the fingers of her free hand with his. "Trip, the fact that you know there's a difference between French and Dutch braids is proof enough that you'll do just fine. You don't need to be a hair-master for our daughter to admire you."

Trip leaned into her hand and turned his head to lightly kiss her wrist. "I just wanna do everything right."

Daisy leaned forward to press a quick, soft kiss to his lips, then she lifted herself off the couch and disappeared from the living room.

Trip was stunned that despite being almost eight months pregnant with their third child, she did her very best to walk as  normally as possible. It was a pride-thing, she would always say, but he though it was ridiculous. To him, the little wobble in her walk was adorable.

Daisy reappeared in the living room, her hairbrush in one hand, a dozen hair ties in the other. 

Trip smiled softly as she sat back down in front of him and spread the hair ties out on the couch.

"Let's start with something easy", she said and handed him the brush, "just a simple braid, without the whole French or Dutch thing."

He took the brush from her hand and she turned her back to him.

"You have to part my hair in three even sections", she started to explain and slightly dipped her head back to grant him easier access. 

She could hear the grin in Trip's voice when he spoke: "How hard can it be, right? Ellie and Penny have been braiding their hair since they were two."

Daisy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I hate to break it to you, but Ellie and Penny are little Fitzsimmons-super-geniuses."

"Damn girl, way to kill a guys confidence", he chuckled as he very gently ran the brush through her hair. 

She smiled to herself and leaned into his touch. The longer he ran his fingers through her hair, the more her shoulders relaxed against him. They sat in comfortable silence while he worked and after a while she felt him reach for a hair tie and carefully wrap it around the ends of her hair.

Trip patted the top of her head one more time and then said: "Done."

With a big smile, Daisy turned around and grabbed his hand. "Let's go see then." 

She let him help her off the couch, then guided him to the mirror in the bathroom. She took one look at herself and immediately had to press her lips together as tightly as possible. Every strand in the braid was standing off into 5 different directions and the hair tie hung loosely around only half the hair. Her body vibrated with the stifled giggle, and Trip must have noticed.

His shoulders slumped down. "That bad, huh?"

"No!", she exclaimed and leaned back against him, still giggling. Her head fell against his shoulder as she continued: "No, really, you did a great job considering it was your first try."

He huffed against her neck, but wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her belly, anyway. "It's because your hair's too short."

Daisy was still grinning when she nodded endearingly. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm sure that's the problem." She turned her head so she was able to briefly kiss his cheek. "We'll call Bobbi first thing in the morning. Her hair's longer. Maybe Elena and Camila can come over, too. And I'm sure Ellie and Penny would be thrilled to have you practice on them. We can all have a big hair-braiding party."

"You're teasing me."

"I would never!" Daisy twisted herself around in his arms and rested her head against his chest.

Trip positioned his chin on top of her head, and with the soft throbbing of his heartbeat against her ear they fell silent for a while, all wrapped around each other, until Daisy whispered against his shirt: "Our little girl is so lucky to have you. She'll adore you just as much as I do. I promise."

Trip's voice was full of affection when he breathed against her forehead: "I love you, you know that? I love you and I love our boys and I love our girl. I love you."

"I know." She smiled against his chest and added: "I love you, too."

And she did. She really did and she would for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, I imagine all the characters with their season 3 hair ;)


End file.
